STORY TIME : JE ME FAIS SAUTER PAR MON PATRON ET CA TOURNE MAL !
by N'Evoli
Summary: Ichigo, jeune homme vierge de tout rapport sexuel est engagé comme aide-soignant par Grimmjow Jaggerjack, directeur de la maison de retraite Soul Society . Alors que depuis trois jours une alchimie est née entre eux, ils passent à l'acte mais un élément perturbateur va les interrompre. (coécriture avec Tisama)


**Titre :** STORY TIME : JE ME FAIS SAUTER PAR MON PATRON ET CA TOURNE MAL !

 **Pairing :** Ichigo/Grimmjow

 **Raiting :** M

 **Warnings** : yaoi, PWP, chaud bouillant donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, et il serait fier de nous s'il voyait ce qu'on en fait !

 **Résumé** : Ichigo, jeune homme vierge de tout rapport sexuel est engagé comme aide-soignant par Grimmjow Jaggerjack, directeur de la maison de retraite « Soul Society ». Alors que depuis trois jours une alchimie est née entre eux, ils passent à l'acte mais un élément perturbateur va les interrompre.

 **xxx**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack sourit largement. Voilà trois jours qu'il a engagé Ichigo Kurosaki, un tout jeune aide-soignant, dans sa maison de retraite de Karakura : Soul Society. Voilà trois jours qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps de travail à observer ce jeune homme, au lieu de s'occuper de la paperasse de l'établissement.

Si seulement il regardait comment il s'occupe des patients, mais non… Il a ses yeux constamment posé sur la croupe généreuse de son employé.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'Ichigo vient de finir de s'occuper de Hitsugaia-san, une vieille grand-mère d'une douceur sans égale avec ses petits-enfants, Jaggerjack le coince au détour d'un couloir. Il l'accule contre le mur et pose son bras au-dessus de sa tête rousse.

« Hey gamin, viens dans mon bureau. Toi et moi faut qu'on cause.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal Jaggerjack-san ?, demande Ichigo étonné, son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, un peu effrayé.

\- Nan, t'inquiète ! Allez ramène-toi. »

L'aide-soignant obéit, et suit son supérieur vers la pièce susnommée. Au moment de passer la porte, le bleuté le laisse passer devant, appréciant de ce fait la démarche chaloupée de son joli fessier.

Il se retient difficilement de ne pas lui filer la fessée du siècle, avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la salle et d'étirer un sourire carnassier.

« Kurosaki… »

La porte se referme.

« Pris au piège », pense Ichigo, effrayé et... étrangement excité ?

\- Arrête de remuer ton p'tit cul et assis-toi. On va un peu causer toi et moi. »

Ichigo s'assoie donc sur la chaise en face du bureau de son patron. Il sent sa présence dans son dos, une aura féline et puissante, dans ce qu'elle a de plus sexy. La voix rauque et aguicheuse s'élève :

« Je suis très satisfait de c'que tu fais ! Les vieux sont contents quand tu t'occupes d'eux. »

Ichigo est de dos et ne peux voir ce qu'il se passe derrière lui. Il n'entend rien.

« Les vieilles n'arrêtent pas de me répéter à quel point t'es mignon. Je suis totalement d'accord avec elles. »

La voix est plus près.

« Vraiment ? »

Ichigo se sent stupide. Incapable de répondre quelque chose de cohérent.

Soudain deux mains chaudes se posent sur ses épaules, répandant une sensation douce dans tout son corps.

« Ouais… vraiment, susurre le fauve tout contre son oreille. »

\- Alors... vous n'allez pas me sanctionner, si je fais du bon travail ? demande innocemment le jeune homme, qui tente de réfréner cette chaleur dans son ventre.

\- Oh que si, gamin... J'vais t'punir même... Et crois-moi, t'vas adorer ça... »

Sur ce, ses dents attrapent le lobe de son oreille et le mordille furieusement.

« Mon… Monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Le ton faussement outré du plus jeune, ne pouvant cacher son excitation, ne fait qu'empirer l'envie du directeur.

« Bah j'me sers, ça t'pose un problème ?

\- Mais... mais... mais… »

Les mains du directeur glissent le long de la blouse, caressant avidement les flancs du roux.

Sa langue caresse son oreille sans discontinuer.

Ichigo ne sait plus où se mettre. Il a les joues écarlates, sa bouche est ouverte et ses yeux sont vitreux. L'excitation le fait frissonner. Il tourne le visage vers le prédateur et rencontre ses orbes océanes. Leurs bouches sont prêtes à se toucher.

Grimmjow se penche vers le rouquin lentement.

« Nous ne devrions pas…

\- Ta gueule et laisse-toi faire. »

Il attrape ses lèvres brutalement, les mordants sensuellement. Ichigo se répand en gémissement. Grimmjow retourne la chaise d'un coup de bras, le saisit par les hanches, l'obligeant à se lever. Le jeune homme noue ses bras autour du coup de son patron et s'abandonne à l'étreinte sauvage et brûlante.

Grimmjow envoie valdinguer l'intégralité de son bureau par terre.

« Jaggerjack-san ! Votre mac !

\- Appelle-moi Grimmjow. Je veux entendre mon prénom dans ta bouche de sale petite traînée. Et laisse mon mac. J'en rachèterai un sans problème, il ne vaut que trois mois de ton salaire. »

Sur ce, il pousse son employé sur le bureau et l'embrasse brutalement, sa langue forçant l'entrée dans un élan irrépressible. Puis il s'écarte, et plonge son regard de celui de sa proie.

« Maintenant, j'vais m'installer, t'vas allumer le lecteur de disque au fond à droite, et t'vas t'désaper bien gentiment, okay ? Et en rythme ! »

Ichigo, intrigué, s'éloigne du bureau et obéit. Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow s'assoit sur sa chaise de bureau roulante, et défait sa ceinture, ainsi que quelques boutons de sa chemise. Le roux appuie sur le bouton, et la musique se répand dans la pièce.

« Dirty Dancing ?! » s'exclame Ichigo, surpris.

Le bleuté hausse un sourcil. Il a un problème, le gam…

« C'est mon film préféré ! » sourit Ichigo.

Ouais, il préfère ça !

L'aide-soignant commence à agiter les hanches en rythme, totalement emporté par la voix des chanteurs. Il susurre les paroles, les paupières closes. Ses mains passent et repassent sur ses cuisses, ses côtes, puis ses doigts viennent déboutonner lentement sa blouse.

« Oh ouais… Comme ça… »

Le tissu blanc tombe à terre, bientôt rejoint par le T-shirt du rouquin, qui ne cesse pas de danser pour autant. Une légère rougeur apparaît sur ses joues, ce qui excite d'autant plus Grimmjow. Sensuellement, le jean glisse le long des longues jambes blanches. Le jeune homme s'avance vers son directeur, les yeux toujours fermés, et essaye d'ôter son caleçon. Malheureusement, il se prend les pieds dedans, mais ne se départit pas de sa grâce avant de s'effondrer dans les bras du bleuté.

« T'es tellement mignon que je vais t'bouffer… »

Mais déjà Ichigo s'est enfui des bras de son geôlier d'une après-midi. Il s'assoit sur le bureau. Il se penche vers son propre entre-jambe, en érection. Elle se dresse vers le ciel telle la Tour Stark, imposante et majestueuse. Il l'attrape entre ses lèvres dans un bruit appréciateur sous le regard avide de Grimmjow.

« J'savais bien qu'au fond t'es qu'une belle salope… »

Il regarde, avec désir sans nom, la salive brillante couler le long de la verge de sa proie et se mêler au pré-sperme pour former un liquide blanchâtre rappelant l'écume de la mer.

Les gémissements poussés du roux aiguisent son envie plus encore. Soudain, il le saisit par les épaules et le fait stopper son activité.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux... »

Il l'embrasse avidement puis plante ses dents dans son épaule et mord violemment. Le puissant soupir que laisse s'échapper Ichigo lui fait comprendre qu'il a visé juste.

Il mord plus fort encore, obtenant un autre gémissement de plaisir.

« A mon tour de jouer... »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il saisit le sexe d'Ichigo et le caresse d'un geste appuyé. Les mains du jeune homme s'agrippent à sa chemise et tirent dessus. Les coutures craquent et se déchirent, mais il ne s'en soucie pas.

Grimmjow se débarrasse des bouts de tissus dans un grognement et monte à quatre pattes sur le bureau au-dessus d'Ichigo. Celui-ci retire rapidement le pantalon du bleuté puis son caleçon. Leurs sexes se frôlent et leurs dos se cambrent sous la décharge qui les traverse soudain.

Ichigo emprisonne le torse de Grimmjow entre ses bras et en le regardant dans les yeux sort d'une voix chaude et provoquante :

« _Si le cœur se lit par les yeux sur le visage, comment trouver ailleurs un signe plus probant de ma flamme ? Qu'il soit estimé suffisant pour que j'implore ta merci, mon cher seigneur._

\- J'aime ce que tu m'dis… »

C'est alors que l'aide-soignant se rend compte de la taille du sexe de son compagnon. Elle dépasse largement les 30 cm... Il se mord la lèvre, se disant que pour sa première fois, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux...

Sa langue trace un chemin humide sur le torse de Grimmjow, puis entoure son gland, avant qu'il ne prenne entièrement le phallus fièrement dressé dans sa bouche si élastique et chaude.

« Putain, gamin... »

Il bouge ses hanches dans la bouche du rouquin le pilonnant allégrement. Il frissonne sous le plaisir que lui procurent les parois vibrantes de la gorge d'Ichigo qui gémit avec délectation. Grimmjow prend dans sa main le sexe de son amant qui jouit dans un cri extatique après quelque vas-et-viens. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos et essaie de reprendre ses esprits. Après quelques secondes il regarde Grimmjow qui se lèche les doigts, puis il murmure :

« Encore…

\- Autant qu'tu voudras, gamin... »

Il l'attrape par les cheveux et le relève pour mordre ses lèvres sauvagement.

« Maintenant c'est ton cul qui va prendre... »

Il le pousse vers le bureau pour qu'il lui tourne le dos. Puis, d'un seul mouvement sensuel et félin, il le pénètre.

Le cri de plaisir d'Ichigo lui indique qu'il a déjà touché le jackpot du premier coup. Il recommence, au même endroit, plus fort.

C'est un hurlement qui s'échappe des magnifiques lèvres.

« T'es tout tendu, tout serré... Tu m'strangules du zizi, putain... »

Le bleuté tape encore et encore, pile sur la prostate du rouquin, de plus en plus fort, ondulant du bassin, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci jouisse soudainement à nouveau, criant d'une voix sublime :

« Que ton chibre massif et habile me procure du plaisir en ce moment de grâce époustouflante ! »

A peine est-il remis de son orgasme qu'il renverse le bleuté pour se retrouver à califourchon sur son amant, avant de s'empaler d'un coup sur lui. Magnifique Andromaque il fait de longs vas-et-viens. Le dos cambré et la gorge dégagée, il halète et ses joues sont écarlates.

S'il meurt demain, il mourra heureux après avoir eu la plus belle expérience de toute sa vie.

Encore tremblant de son dernier orgasme, celui qu'il sent venir sera décuplé. Il voit Grimmjow perdre pied et lâcher des cris rauques et remplis de plaisir. C'est tellement bon de le voir ainsi soumis aux abysses du désir.

Se tendant d'un coup comme un arc, le fauve se libère entre les flancs de sa proie, qui vient à son tour, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, perdant pied dans ces sensations inouïes.

Alors le bleuté se relève, déjà remis de ses émotions, et part chercher dans son placard un pot minuscule.

« T'aimes le miel Ichi ? On va s'amuser... »

Il se rapproche rapidement et plaque le jeune homme contre la moquette, avant d'ouvrir le pot et de verser une partie de son contenu sur le torse de son rouquin.

Puis sa langue récolte le délicieux nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ichigo gémit.

Ses tétons sont désormais recouverts de substance sucrée. Grimmjow les mordille joyeusement, le regard trouble.

Enfin, n'en pouvant plus, le roux colle leurs deux torses et l'embrasse passionnément. Ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux peaux si faites l'une pour l'autre qu'elles glissent sans aucun accroc. Elles brillent avec sensualité sous la lumière des néons.

Grimmjow met Ichigo à quatre pattes sur la moquette puis plonge deux doigts dans le pot de miel avant de les fourrer avec enthousiasme dans cul de son nouveau jouet qui en couine de contentement. Il fait en sorte de bien tartiner la paroi interne puis retire ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa langue. Il se délecte du goût sirupeux du miel se réchauffement doucement dans le corps du jeune homme.

Celui-ci est déjà tellement dur qu'il suffit à Grimmjow pas plus de cinq aller-retours avec sa main pour lui arracher des cris chantants et le faire éjaculer entre ses doigts. Il lèche le liquide séminal mélangé au reste du miel du bout de la langue, rendant fou Ichigo qui le regarde du coin de l'œil.

« T'en veut encore, p'tit chat ?

\- Oh oui ma panthère… Oh oui…

\- T'inquiète, j'ai encore des trucs en réserve… »

Grimmjow se dirige vers le placard pour en sortir avec un objet qui fait briller les yeux d'Ichigo qui se mord la lèvre. La cravache de cuir luisant dans la main de son patron l'excite à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il se sent durcir à nouveau.

« Allez viens par là, que je te punisse, ma p'tite salope… »

A quatre pattes, Ichigo se redresse un peu, et agite les fesses. Il en a tellement envie… Le fauve aux orbes bleutés se rapproche dangereusement, l'attrape par les cheveux et le fait se relever.

« Sur la chaise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Grimpe sur ma chaise de bureau, Ichi, sinon tu goûteras pas à mon outil… »

Sur ces mots, l'extrémité de la cravache vient caresser ses abdominaux.

« Sois un gentil garçon… »

Ichigo en frémit d'avance. Il monte sur la chaise, les pieds bien à plat sur l'assise pour être certain de sa stabilité. Il se baisse et accroche ses mains au dossier, ses fesses bien rondes et fermes exposées sous le nez de son amant.

La main de Grimmjow autour de la cravache est brûlante. Quand il voit que son amant est bien positionné, il commence par caresser la chair tendre de la petite extrémité en cuir puis assène un petit coup. Ichigo se cambre alors, en lâchant un petit cri jouissif pour le bleuté qui frappe plus violement. Ichigo sent l'adrénaline prendre possession de son corps et crie plus fort. Ses jambes tremblent.

A mesure que le bleuté frappe régulièrement il sent le pré-sperme couler entre ses jambes. A la friction d'une ultime frappe, Ichigo tombe sur la chaise, épuisé, et celle-ci se met en roues libres et se fracasse par terre.

Alors que Grimmjow s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie au sol, il entend un bruit étrange venant de l'extérieur du bureau. Il regarde la porte, circonspect.

Celle-ci s'ouvre avec lenteur et il croise les yeux du plus ancien des résidents de la Soul Society : Yamamoto Genryusai. Ichigo, effarouché, attrape sa blouse pour tenter de cacher son sexe.

Le vieil homme esquisse un sourire quelque peu pervers.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, bordel de merde ?! hurle Grimmjow.

\- Kurosaki-san, répond le vieux barbu, vos cris lorsque Jaggerjack-san touchait votre clitoris étaient merveilleux… »

 **xxx**

 **Bon.**

 **Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, cette fiction est un troll. Les deux auteures vous présentent leurs plus plates excuses quant à la souffrance occasionnée par la lecture de cette horreur.**

 **Ne reproduisez pas ça chez vous. Risques majeurs pour votre santé (surtout avec le miel).**

 **Nous aussi on aime le GrimmIchi, hein.**

 **Dédicace à Althar, le véritable spécialiste du lemon vraiment bien écrit. Toi et tes conseils, vous nous manquez affreusement…**

 **Les lemons qui en font trop sont un fléau. Aidez-nous à lutter contre leur kitch et leur irréalisme. Ne laissez plus un(e) auteur(e) vous faire croire qu'un anus, ça se lubrifie tout seul, et que les MST, ça se guérit avec du doliprane.**

 **Ceci était un message de deux folles qui se soignent.**

 **Ah, et en italique, c'est du Michel-Ange, hein. Au cas où.**


End file.
